mi vida en el colegio
by Hinakiller
Summary: El instituto un lugar donde cienes de estudiantes se encuentran todos con distintas formas de vivir y de pensar, pero si hablamos de todos no acabaremos, vamos a hablar de un curso en particular: 2 C Y claro solo vamos a hablar de solo unos estudiantes, seis para ser más específicos.
1. prologo

El instituto un lugar donde cienes de estudiantes se encuentran todos con distintas formas de vivir y de pensar, pero si hablamos de todos no acabaremos, vamos a hablar de un curso en particular: 2 C

Y claro solo vamos a hablar de unos estudiantes, seis para ser más específicos:

Primero Momoko Akatsutsumi o mejor conocida como Berserk, es la heredera de la corporación Akatsutsumi, sus padres y su hermanita murieron en un accidente automovilista la mayoría de la gente dice que ella fue la causante del mismo. Es parte de una banda de pandilleros y le encanta causar problemas junto a su mejor amigo Butch Him

Segundo Butch Him el hijo de en medio del magnate Him y la Miss Sedusa por ende el que no revise atención de ninguno de los dos es parte de la pandilla de Berserk y también es el único que la llama por su verdadero nombre y junto a ella esconden un oscuro secreto. También le encanta el futbol

Tercero Miyako Gotokuji no es de una familia adinerada y vive solo con su abuela ya que a ella la abandonaron cuando era pequeña le encanta dibujar y los animales forma parte del club de porristas pero siempre es molestada por las demás y en secreto está profundamente enamorada de su único amigo.

Cuarto Brick Him el hermano mayor de Butch y el heredero de las empresas Him es muy serio siempre obtiene lo que quiere y piensa que todos solo lo quieren por su dinero y la mayoría del tiempo se la pasa con distintas chicas aunque siente ligera atracción por Akatsutsumi y el misterio que la rodea

Quinto Kaoru Matsubara hija de un luchador es la mejor en futbol y no soporta que Butch le gane por eso siempre lo desafía y aunque no lo admita se va enamorando poco a poco de él y por ende se pone demasiado celosa por su cercanía con Akatsutsumi así que hará todo lo posible para descubrir el secreto que los rodea así tenga que recurrir a cierto chico verde

Y sexto Boomer Him el hijo menor de Him y el más consentido por su madre es muy popular con las chicas pero el solo está interesado en una chica Brat pero cuando se le va a confesar ella se está besando con un chico rubio desconsolado se va y tropieza con una chica desconocida, pero…..si lo es ¿Por qué esta a su colegio?

-….

…..

….

O y claro que habra muchas músicas en esta historia, reviews!


	2. capitulo 1

_El primer día de clases, un día inolvidable…en especial para los alumnos del…..2 C._

 _La campana del instituto sonaba anunciando la entrada, algunos corrían para no quedarse atrás entre ellos….Boomer Him._

 _Pov Boomer:_

 _¡No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser!._

 _Soy un hermoso rubio de ojos azules…¡.pero ese no es el problema!_

 _Me quedo dormido y claro mi "adorado" hermano mayor no me levanto, no desayune, tuve que venir caminando al instituto y ahora corro como un estúpido para entrar al instituto…simplemente perfecto._

 _Después de rogarle y case arrodillármele al encargado de la puerta (y claro darle dinero…..(!Puto viejo ¡) me dejo pasar._

 _Entre al salón y me senté al lado de mi hermano en la segunda fila junto a la ventana no sin antes de decir un gran: ¡hola a todos¡ y claro recibir una mirada de reproche de mi hermano mayor Brick, luego de eso solo me dedique a "mirar" por la ventana aunque la verdad estaba sumido en mis pensamientos_

 _Ahora que lo recuerdo este año me toco compartir salón con Butch…..mi otro hermano aunque nuestra relación con él no es la más buena…..me pregunto cómo lo estará tomando Brick_

 _Voltee por curiosidad a verlo y ahí estaba mi hermano con un grupo de chicas rodeándolo….típico de el_

 _Mmmmmm butch no ha venido y el profesor no está aquí supongo que no vendrá…¿q-que ¿Qué es ese ruido?..._

… _._

…

 _Pov Brick_

 _Soy un pelirrojo y tengo unos ojos rojos si lo se….extraño._

 _Estaba como siempre rodeado de chicas que solo me querían por mi apariencia y dinero como siempre pero…..que puedo hacer yo solo les daré lo que quieren y luego las olvidare como siempre después de todo ellas son las que me buscan no._

 _Oí que a alguien se le cayó algo, era una chica que tenía un gorro que le tapaba todo el cabello y unas enormes gafas al parecer la empujaron pero eso no me concierne, la chica estaba parándose pero al parecer vio algo por la ventana que la sorprendió…..fije mi vista en lo que ella avia mirado y era una moto voladora que se dirigía a nosotros_

 _Esperen un momento…. ¿qué mierda?_

 _Se dirigía a Boomer pero al parecer reacciona a tiempo y se agacho_

 _La moto aterrizo en medio del salón los que iban en ella eran un chico y una chica y eran del instituto por el uniforme al parecer_

 _Estaba a punto de pararme a reclamarles cuando la chica que iba de tras, se bajó, se quitó el casco y….era hermosa_

 _Hermosa._

 _Hermosa._

 _Hermosa._

 _Hermosa._

 _Hermosa._

 _Eso era lo único que podía pensar al verla su cabello sedoso y pelirrojo caya por su espalda como una cascada y se detuvo justo antes de llegar a su trasero y , un cuerpo envidiable para cualquier mujer , un aura de misterio realmente excitante y lo mejor sus ojos…..dios sus ojos eran extraordinarios, un hermoso rosa._

 _Definitivamente esa chica será mía_

 _-te lo dije Butch,…..logramos entrar_

 _Esa voz, esa melodiosa voz…o si definitivamente será mía_

… _..esperen dijo….. ¿Butch?_

 _El chico que manejaba se sacó el casco y si era ese idiota cabello azabache con un flequillo cubriéndole el ojo derecho y los ojos verdes._

 _-si después de destruir el salón…agh…definitivamente Momoko deberías ser más cuidadosa_

 _-sí, si lo que digas_

 _-deberías cambiar tu actitud_

 _\- no puedo hacerlo lindo, porque no soy una santa_

 _Vaya así que él tiene alguna relación con mi pelirroja, bueno eso no me preocupa….¿con que Momoko he?_

… _._

… _.._

… _._

 _Pov Kaoru_

 _Soy una azabache con el cabello alborotado y corto también tengo ojos verdes_

 _Después del incidente le ayude a coger sus cosas a Miyako después de todo ya estaba a ese tipo de espectáculos que hacían esos dos, Miyako y yo somos amigas de la infancia pero el año pasado no estábamos en el mismo curso como sea Anny la mejor amiga de Miyako y creo que la única aparte de mí también le ayudo_

 _-te lo dije Butch,…..logramos entrar_

 _Ahí está la melosa voz de esa…..chica siempre está pegada como chicle a Butch, es mas no creo que separe de el en ningún momento pero no es como si me importara_

 _-si después de destruir el salón…agh…definitivamente Momoko deberías ser más cuidadosa_

 _Y aunque siempre le reclama jamás se aleja de ella es….es….!Tan frustrante¡_

 _-sí, si lo que digas_

 _Y ahí vamos otra vez….._

 _-deberías cambiar tu actitud_

 _Creo que este año será uno muuuy largo_

 _\- no puedo hacerlo lindo, porque no soy una santa_

 _O no de seguro van a empezar con sus estúpidas canciones_

 _Pov general_

 _Momoko se dirigió al escritorio y se subió en el mientras Butch solo miraba divertido la escena y sus amigos: Mitch y Takaaki se unían a él y Brat y Brute se unían a Momoko_

 _Momoko:_

No soy mujer de las que creen  
que entiende lo que es sentirse bien o mal  
nunca tendré las palabras que  
te digan cosas sin lastimarte  
sé que no es fácil  
hacer lo que quiero sin importarme  
puede ser parte de mi  
déjame ir o será muy tarde

Brute:

No te pido perdón  
pues sé que fue tu error  
ámame, déjame, búscame pero déjame seguir 

Las tres:

y donde queda la parte de mí  
que nunca sabe hacia dónde ir  
si me equivoco solo ámame, déjame, búscame, quédate  
hasta que regrese a ti  
y donde queda la parte de mí  
que nunca ha dado el corazón por ti  
no me entiendas solo ámame, déjame, búscame, quédate  
por que santa nunca fui

Brat y Brute se subieron también y Momoko se quedó mirando fijamente a Kaoru y comenzó a cantar

Momoko:

No soy mujer de la que ven  
y juzgan todo tan solo con mirar  
no soy igual que las demás  
que quieren las cosas que no les puedes dar  
ven y ayúdame a sentir  
que no necesito ya de nadie más y así  
no me mate la verdad  
pues no soy igual pero santa nunca fui

Brat:

No te pido perdón  
pues sé que fue tu error  
ámame, déjame, búscame pero déjame seguir

las tres:

y donde queda la parte de mí  
que nunca sabe hacia dónde ir  
si me equivoco solo ámame, déjame, búscame, quédate  
hasta que regrese a ti  
y donde queda la parte de mí  
que nunca ha dado el corazón por ti  
no me entiendas solo ámame, déjame, búscame, quédate  
por que santa nunca fui

y donde queda la parte de mí  
que nunca sabe hacia dónde ir  
si me equivoco solo ámame, déjame, búscame, quédate  
hasta que regrese a ti  
y donde queda la parte de mí  
que nunca ha dado el corazón por ti  
no me entiendas solo ámame, déjame, búscame, quédate  
por que santa nunca fui

Brat y Brute:

Santa no soy ni lo seré...

Las tres:

y donde queda la parte de mí  
que nunca sabe hacia dónde ir  
si me equivoco solo ámame, déjame, búscame, quédate  
hasta que regrese a ti  
y donde queda la parte de mí  
que nunca ha dado el corazón por ti  
no me entiendas solo ámame, déjame, búscame, quédate  
por que santa nunca fui

y donde queda la parte de mí  
que nunca sabe hacia dónde ir  
si me equivoco solo ámame, déjame, búscame, quédate  
hasta que regrese a ti  
y donde queda la parte de mí  
que nunca ha dado el corazón por ti  
no me entiendas solo ámame, déjame, búscame, quédate  
por que santa nunca fui

…

…

Continuara…..


	3. capitulo 2

En serio tenías que hacer eso, en vez de perder el tiempo cantando, deberíamos sacar la moto antes de que nos la quiten.- dijo Btch con sus brazos cruzados mientras se recargaba en la pared al lado de la ahora rota ventana

Brat que aún se encontraba en el escritorio, salto hacia Butch provocando que Butch por instinto la atrapase estilo princesa y por supuesto los celos de cierta personita de cabellos azabache. Aunque claro ella no se di cuenta o por lo menos no le dio importancia y comenzó a "hablar" aunque lo más correcto sería decir a arrastrar las palabras:

\- Vaya, Butch es la primera vez que hablas tanto. !POR FIN¡, debo admitir que ya me estaba preocupando que nunca hablaras, sabes, si no fueras lindo, nadie te quería, es mas no es como si fueras más lindo que Mitch pero….Ho ahora que lo pienso…..

-cállate!- exclamo Butch desesperado mientras la soltaba, esa chica no sabía cerrar la boca y la mirada de "te matare, maldito bastardo" que estaba recibiendo no ayudaba mucho a superar sus nervios

En ese momento se pararon de los asientos de atrás dos chicos

El primero un castaño despeinado, de ojos negros, su uniforme mal acomodado, guantes sin dedos de cuero y un percing en su labio inferior

El segundo tenía el cabello rubio oscuro, unos hermosos ojos azul cielo, a diferencia del otro chico su uniforme estaba pulcro, y no llevaba ningún accesorio.

Momoko: Mitch!, Takaa!

POV butch

Momoko después de gritar sus nombres, los saludo con un abrazo, iba a volver a insistir con lo de la moto, cuando profesor entro al aula, al parecer quedo en shock unos segundos, momento que todos aprovechamos para sentarnos y luego por supuesto estaño en cólera y exigió saber quién era el responsable de…..eso

Si no mal recuerdo esta vez le tocaba a Mitch ser el "culpable"…¡ha! Hablando del rey de Roma justo en este momento se está parando

-fui yo

Si como siempre delante de los demás se ase el duro pero si hubiésemos estado solo nosotros 6 hubiera dicho algo como "gomene, iba a llegar tarde y bueno entonces la moto…y yo pues…."

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no vi cuando se lo llevo a la dirección, bueno, el resto del día transcurrió normal:

Brat maquillándose en clase, mientras mi "hermanito" rubio la veía con cara de retrasado mental

Brute dormida,, babeando su cuaderno

Momoko fingiendo tomar apuntes pero lo único que hacía era dibujar, y no pude evitar mirar a Brick observándola…raro, normalmente Brick siempre pone atención. Como sea no es que me importe

Mitch regresando de la dirección con cara de " me importa una mierda" pero por dentro llorando como un bebe

Y Takaaki con su sonrisa de siempre, viendo la vida de color de rosa,…si todo normal

El resto de la clase no me importa en realidad, aunque desde hace mucho siendo que me miran con mucha intensidad pero cuando busco al dueño de esa mirada simplemente no lo encuentro….. nah, de todos formas no me interesa

EN EL RECESO

Pov Miyako

Anny, Kaoru y yo salimos rápido del aula para poder coger una mesa y comprar comida en el bar antes de que se llene de gente

Estábamos comiendo tranquilamente hasta que llegaran esas 6 personas al patio de comidas…bueno creo que todos saben quiénes son….menos yo

Como sea eso no importa, ahora lo importante es porque están viniendo para acá¡

POV MOMOKO

Me acerque con los chicos a donde estaban sentadas ese trio de chicas, que no saben que esa es nuestra mesa o ¿Qué?

Este es nuestro lugar, se pueden retirar

¿Qué? Esperaban que fuera ruda, por favor la chica de ojos azules estaba temblando como un venado recién nacido, tan poco soy tan cruel

Aunque la azabache por lo contrario se paró agresivamente y…..bueno si las miradas mataran ….como sea ya estoy acostumbrada a que me miren así no es nada nuevo …..seguro dirá algo como " este país es libre"

Pues que yo sepa este país es libre y podemos sentarnos donde queramos…

Lo sabía, una chica común que no tiene nada de especial ni…

-tomate con patas¡

…está bien quiere pelea se la voy a dar. En un rápido movimiento le cogí el brazo asiendo que viniera asía mí, parece que tenemos más o menos la misma altura, bueno, con mi otra mano cogí su barbilla y aprovechando que estaba en shock la acerca más, hasta casi rozar sus labios.

Eso significa que puedo sentarme en tus piernas

Los chillidos de todas las chicas no se hicieron esperar, que puedo decir todos me desean, aunque me dio gracia ver como el color roja se extendía por toda su cara, se alejó lo más rápido que sus temblorosas piernas se lo permitieron y comenzó a hablar o a tartamudear mejor dicho

Q-que cre-crees que h-haces.t-tu p-pervertida¡

Jajajaja si definitivamente una chica común

Pero si no he hecho nada…aun

Su rostro adquirió un nuevo todo de rojo

Pero que dices,….soy una chica, ¡joder¡

Vaya, pues si hubiese sido un chico…con el uniforme de las mujeres…. pues….me hubiera partido de la risa

¿Enserio? , pues no lo parece

El rojo de su rostro se fue tan rápido como apareció

T-tu…..

No la deje terminar

Pero sabes yo no discrimino…..por si te interesa saber claro

Y…de nuevo volvemos al rojo, como sea ya me aburrió le hice una seña a los demás para que nos fuéramos después de todo no tenía ganas de ir a ese lugar…mucha tranquilidad para mi gusto.

Pov Brick

Después de clases me iba a ir, aunque no hable con Momoko mis amigos me contaron mucho sobre ella

Momoko Akatsutsumi la única Akatsusutmi que queda, al parecer esa es una familia de mafiosos o algo por el estilo, le gustan los pasteles en especial los de chocolate y muy pocas veces se la ve sola y ….está saliendo completamente sola¡ …esta es mi oportunidad, iba a acercarme, cuanto llego Himeko y…..le dio una bofetada.

O mejor dicho se la quiso dar pues Momoko le agarro el brazo antes que le llegase a tocar , todos nos quedamos parados en espera de saber ¿Qué paso entre esas dos?

Himeko le comenzó a hablar con su voz chillona

Tu zorra aléjate de mi novio

Mmmm…..podrías ser más especifica

Pues vaya esto se va a poner bueno, como pudo Himeko se solto y le conteso:

Randy por supuesto ¡

Momoko parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo por tratar de recordar quien era hasta que por fin le respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado

Jajaj….. y si no lo ago …..¿que?

Himeko le ensecho el dedo de en medio, jajaj vaya pues parece que van a comenzar a cantar,…supongo que llegare tarde a casa

FIN POV BRICK

Momoko:

Esta tipa….

Himeko:

..osea..

Momoko:

pero y ella?

Himeko:

ENTIENDE..

Momoko:

el que?

Himeko:

..no estas a mi nivel..

Momoko:

ay..Por favor..

Himeko:

SOY MAS BELLA

El se va conmigo porque lo tengo loco  
y lo provoco y como yo lo toco  
no te ponga bruta tengo lo que le gusta  
contigo no disfruta  
yo soy una corrupta

Himeko comenzó a caminar hacia Momoko dando vueltas alrededor de ella tratando de intimidarla

lo tengo amarrao y no con brujería  
en lo que le hago  
en la noche y el dia  
me compra bikini pa que se lo modele  
tu sabe tipa...  
te doy donde te duele

Momoko:

Me quiere a mí

Himeko:

Me quiere a mi

Momoko:

Me quiere a mí

Himeko:

Me quiere a mi

El no se va contigo,no

Momoko:

Me quiere a mí

Himeko:

Me quiere a mi

Momoko:

por favor entiéndelo, me dijo a mi….

Himeko:

También a mi

Momoko:

Me quiere a mí

Himeko:

Me quiere a mi,

A el le gusta su vaina rosada

Momoko:

Me quiere a mí

Himeko:

Me quiere a mi

Momoko:

a el le gusta su mermelada(de chocolate)

momoko la miro desafiente y la hizo retroceder

Tu no me convence  
el se la pasa aqui siempre  
si a ti el te da de todo  
a mi el me da de fiebre  
Le gusta que me suba  
y le mueva de espalda  
..me la invento..  
con la leche condensada..

Himeko se enredó con sus pies y se cayó

soy la que se sabe todos los trucos de el  
con toda su tristeza y su placer  
si quiero , lo suelto  
el vuelve solo  
porque no soy Hitiana pero tengo el COCO

Momoko se aleja con una sonrisa de superioridad

ay no digo mas naaa  
no hay que habla  
hay que demostrar  
conmigo se va a casar  
y tu numero va a borrar  
bye bye!

Himeko:

ESTUPIDA!

Eso detuvo a Momoko,

Momoko:

Me quiere a mí

Himeko:

Me quiere a mi

Momoko:

Me quiere a mí

Himeko:

Me quiere a mi

El no se va contigo,no

Momoko:

Me quiere a mí

Himeko:

Me quiere a mi

Momoko:

por favor entiéndelo, me dijo a mi….

Himeko:

También a mi

Momoko:

Me quiere a mí

Himeko:

Me quiere a mi,

A el le gusta su vaina rosada

Momoko:

Me quiere a mí

Himeko:

Me quiere a mi

Momoko:

a el le gusta su mermelada

Himeko ya no sabia que decir

Himeko:

El ya me mudo  
y el me dio un anillo

Momoko:

tambien me dio uno a mi..  
con mucho mas brillo

Himeko:

En unas cuantas horas nos vamo a casar..

Momoko encogiéndose de hombros:

Yo no lo creo..ya conoci a su mama

Himeko:

yo soy natural

Momoko:

tampoco soy arificial

Himeko casi desesperada por contraatacar:

me compro un Jaguar

Momoko

y a mi una casa frente al mar

Himeko:

Si tu ta segura pa que tu te sofoca

Momoko:

y si tu ta segura pa que tu me provoca

Momoko al ver que Himeko no tenía nada más que decir, le dirigió una mirada triunfante y se fue a su casa como si nada hubiese pasado, bajo la mirada expectante de todos los que estaban por salir.


End file.
